Alcohol and Hormones Are Not a Good Combination
by FlorMorada
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title. Co-written with Trypophobica.
1. Jade

**Alcohol and Hormones Are Not a Good Combination **

FlorMorada and Trypophobica

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**Me and my friend/Beta/therapist/slave/dog, Trypophobica, decided to write a short story. She came up with this plot, I said it was cool, so we wrote it. It's Jori. This chapter's in Jade's point of view. Enjoy.**

**Jade**

"So, when's Vega's party?" I ask Beck, my boyfriend(Yes, he's taken. Back off.), with a raised eyebrow. I would never in one million years admit that I _wanted_ to see Tori, but after recent.. _issues_, I kind of have to. Plus, Beck's dragging me with him, and I kind of enjoy it when he makes me do stuff. It's a weird turn-on that I would deny if you accused me of it, but I like being 'on the bottom'. It's nice for someone to do the thinking for me, I guess.

"It's at 5:30, for the fifth time." He snaps at me, almost automatically. That makes me smirk, 'cause that's another thing I love about him. He's usually so lax and laid back, but when you piss him off, he won't take shit from you- even when you're his girlfriend. I snuggle into the crook of his neck and a sound comes out of the back of my throat that I did not make voluntarily, but it sounds like a mix between a squeak and a purr.

"Aww, Jadey." Beck says, wrapping one arm over my shoulder and pulling me closer to him. "Do you wike snuggling Becky-wecky?" I make the sound again and forcefully nuzzle into him. I hear an 'oomph' from above my head and smirk in satisfaction. We're sitting on his bed, in his RV, and leaning against the wall. It's a tiny RV, but it's really convenient and it's kind of like a car. Not because it technically IS one, but because it looks really tiny on the outside, but when you go inside it's pretty damn big.

Becks hand is rubbing up and down my back and I close my eyes to relish the euphoria. I mumble something to him about how good that feels and not to stop, when I hear a voice right by my ear.

"I know something that feels even better than that," Beck whispers, and I feel a hand riding up my shirt, the warm heat makes me shiver. I shove his face away in irritation, not even bothering to open my eyes. He'd been like this all day, and I had no idea why. He was probably on his man-period or something, because all he wanted was in my pants.

"Beck, control your urges." I say with a joking tone, but with a firm message behind it. "You're not getting in my pants until I'm ready." He made a grunting sound that I assumed was directed at me, but I didn't bother responding. Instead, I said, "Why are we even together?" He tenses up beside me and I try not to laugh- he's obviously scared that we're going to fight or something. Even if we did, it's not like he would lose. Jeez, this boy needs to grow a pair. "I mean, the emo, goth playwright and the school bachelor? Isn't that unlikely, or is it just me?" I cover up my verbal fumble before Beck can get offended.

"Why not?" He responds simply, like we're soulmates and meant to be together forever.

I just shrug and rest my head on his shoulder, leaning up to place a kiss on the bottom of his chin. His arms close around me and I feel so secure, so safe in his arms. He isn't one of those neglectful boyfriends who treat you like total shit just to impress his douche bag friends, and I'm grateful for it. But if he was, he doesn't have any douche bag friends(besides Robbie) to impress, anyway. I'm zoned out, my vision did that weird thing that it does where when I'm not trying to see, everything gets unfocused and a little bit blurry, so I don't see it coming when Beck starts to tickle me. I'm giggling and laughing and writhing around in his grasp and even though it probably looks like he's torturing me, we both know that I'm enjoying it _way_ too much. I laugh until I'm crying, and then he stops. Wiping my tears from my eyes, I can't help but let out another giggle, then a contented sigh.

If Beck was an animal, he'd be a puppy. Not just because they're insanely adorable, even when they get older, but because they're immensely loyal and he just acts like one, I guess. He's kind of playful but not in an 'annoying bastard' kind of way, you know? I run my hand through his hair, imagining that he's a labrador. I could totally see that, and I chuckle at the thought. Seriously, imagine it! Picture a golden retriever with Beck's hair. Do it, you'll crack up, too.

If I was an animal, I'd probably be a kitten or something. I know, 'Jade West? As a kitten?'. It's not that hard to believe, actually. Think about it: Cats are very volatile animals. I'm a volatile person. Cats are suspicious and pretty much total ganks to anything that threatens their territory. I'm a total gank to anything that threatens my territory, and my territory is Beck.

I honestly don't know if I love Beck anymore.

Since last year it seems like we've just been dating to satisfy the populace of the school and although our friendship never died, I really can't see myself marrying him, or.. settling down, and definitely not having kids with him anytime soon- although that just might happen against my will, the way he's been acting lately. I've kept up with the whole 'overly protective girlfriend' thing since we'd started dating, but I don't think that it's because I'm afraid of losing him.. I'm just afraid of losing the only person who actually loves me. (Although, someone else may, but- Ugh, never mind. I'm no good at this foreshadowing thing- you'll find out later.) Let's face it, when you're by yourself and no one likes you, things start to get to you- even if you're me. So I really don't want that to happen.

I snuggle closer to him, and I can feel his breath on the top of my head. Reassuring.

But I love this, even if I'm starting not to love him as much anymore. I love snuggling, although I'd say snuggling was for the weak to anyone but Beck. Yeah, I'm insincere about a lot of stuff. What do you expect? I'm Jade August West, not a fucking daffodil.

A cool thing about my name is that my initials are JAW, and I find that amusing because I've always loved the movie _Jaws_. It's so morbid and twisted that you just can't help but grin a dark smile while watching it, and my initials obviously prove that me and suspense movies were meant to be together, and I was destined from birth to do so. Believe it or not, my deepest, darkest secret that only Beck knew was that horror movies scare me. A lot. I make them to give off the impression that they satisfy me, but I'm.. I easily get nightmares, let's just say, and I talk-well, scream- in my sleep. It's unpleasant for both me and Beck, so we try not to watch any, even though he likes them.

We've been laying like this and my thoughts have just been wandering like a herd of lost cattle for a couple hours now, but I like it. I like how Beck and I can sit in a comfortable silence without it being awkward, and just let each other think about things. But of course, Beck has to ruin the silence as if he's reading my mind.

"Do you love me?"

Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Very un-Beck-ish. I spin around from where I am on his lap and look him in the eyes, to see if he's just saying that or if he wants some deep Dr. Phil answer from me. His brown eyes tell me nothing and I respond, almost automatically, "Yes." Almost instantaneously I feel this emotion in the pit of my stomach. I believe it's called_ guilt_, but I don't feel it all that often so I'm not sure. I hate it, though. It's like I have an ulcer inside me and the acid in my stomach is eating away at it. My whole body burns with this foreign emotion and I turn around before Beck can ask me what's wrong.

I decide right there that we have time to kill before Vega's party, so I leap up from my seat, startling Beck, and dart over to his adorable little analogue TV. I swear, this thing is a dinosaur. It's literally a cube and it actually has antennae. The only things that should have antennae these days are cockroaches, which kind of makes me wonder why Tori doesn't have any. I open the drawer under the TV, the one Beck keeps his movies in, and I dig through them until I find the one I want. Through all this, Beck's asking me what I'm doing and repeating it over and over when I don't answer. If I was being normal Jade West, I would have shot him a snide response or a 'shut up'. But since I'm guilty, trying-to-change-the-subject Jade West, I ignore him. I pull the DVD I was looking for out and I wordlessly toss it over to Beck, who reads the title and looks at me like I've gone insane.

"Jade, really?"

I nod before I can give it a second thought, and Beck shrugs- he's probably thinking about ways to slip me a roofie or jump me with a tranquilizer so that he can take me to a specialist – but he doesn't question me. Instead, he just pulls the 'Little Mermaid' disc out of its case and pops it into the DVD player.

I sit myself down next to him and flinch away when he tries to put his arm around me. I'm still feeling really guilty about telling him I love him, and I honestly don't know why- I say it almost everyday like clockwork and here I am, flipping my chiz about it because I thought too hard. He gives me a look but doesn't ask, pleasantly surprising me. I don't know if I should put my arms on my lap or on his lap or if I should sit on them or if I should put them above my head, so I awkwardly just let them drop to my side. It's uncomfortable, but then again, so is this situation.

The movie has a good enough start to it that I don't puke at the beginning, and I'm actually enjoying this. The spacey little redhead that I'm seeing on the TV reminds me so much of Cat that I can't help but smile towards it. Beck sneaks a glance at me and smirks. I notice him looking at me and I snort, trying to look displeased. As usual, we both know I'm enjoying it.

The movie goes on and I realize I actually like it a lot, and that I'll probably 'borrow it forever' from Beck the next time I come here. I'm so distracted by the movie that I don't notice Beck's sneaky hand trail its way to over my shoulder, then slowly pivot until it was on my hip. But I do notice when his hand goes _up_ my shirt, and I leap to my feet to glare at him.

"Beckett James Oliver!" I use his full name and my voice is unusually loud. "I told you not until I'm ready, so why can't you keep your hormonal little perv hands off me?" That was also a bit harsh.. even for my standards. I see him leap to his feet in turn.

"_Jadelyn August West_." He mocks me before assuming the tone that I had. "Why can't you control your stupid temper? You don't even have limits, do you?" I realize he's right but I still have my pride and I'm not going down without a fight.

Throughout all this, 'Part of your word' is being sung by the obviously retarded fish-lady who's wearing a sea shellbra. How inappropriate.

"I do have limits." I say, icy calm. "My limits are to abstain from letting you just_have your way with me_and dump me like a- Like a piece of trash!" The sentence isn't true or well thought through, and I think that Beck wouldn't do that, but every other guy on earth would, so.. _maybe_he would, too. I'm not the best at thinking and arguing at the same time, okay? His expression is surprised. Wow, maybe I struck gold with that one, because he hasn't said anything for a whole five seconds! He just looks all concerned and suddenly that feeling that I hate is back, and this time it's like ice, freezing me stone cold. My muscles just lock when he softly says, "Is that really what you think I'd do?"

I don't respond, but I think that the floor is a very interesting thing to look at. I'm going to do that now.

"..whatever. It's 5:20 anyway, we should get going."

I reluctantly follow him to his pickup truck and he doesn't even open the passenger door for me like he normally does. Realizing I must have pissed him off, I stay silent while we drive to Tori's house. I want him to at least look like a normal person and not an angry, red-faced ogre when we get there. Not that I want to make Tori jealous or anything.. 'Cause I don't.

That would be stupid.

While we're driving, I look over at him in the rear-view mirror, and I see. I see the wavy, long black hair that I used to find so attractive, but now it just reminds me of labrador. The dark, olive-tanned skin that every girl loves, but now he just looks like he's about to puke in an eternal nausea. I see his crisp brown eyes, normally filled with calm emotions, but now brimming with anger and concern. My fault, clearly.

I can't remember the last time I looked at Beck and found him aesthetically appealing_._ I remember when we started dating, all I wanted to do was rip his shirt off and kiss him, but as time went by, I started to pay less and less attention to_him_and how he looked, and more on those skanks that were _oh-so-clearly_ having the hots for him and trying to take him away from me. I kick myself for those stupid fits of jealousy that were completely meaningless, and sneak another glance at him. He just looks sad. He always looks like that, though. I remember when I used to.

..This would be a great time for a flashback, but I'm not bothered. Long story short, _Jadey_used to cut herself because_daddy_and _mommy_liked to hit her, and _Becky_helped _Jadey_ get over it.

True chiz, though. Beck helped me get out of a grave that I had basically dug myself into. I hate talking about my emotions, it makes me feel like an attention whore. Like Tori. Who I hate. Hate with a passion, in fact. Glad it's over with, anyway. I feel a wave of appreciation take over me as I remembered that, but it's soon gone when I remember he just tried to have sex with me, after I said no for the thousandth time. It was annoying, you know? And scary, a bit scary. I get paranoid sometimes that he's just gonna get tired of being told no and do it anyways.. and that's a fight I _know_ I wouldn't win.

"We're here." The car stops suddenly and I don't hesitate to jump out of the seat and dart over to the door, my black hair waving behind me like a flag. There's really loud pop music playing inside, I recognise Ginger Fox singing, but I'm not bothered to figure out the title of the song. I ring the doorbell and I hear the dandelion-ass _dingdong_sound that the stupid button makes. I also hear Beck's truck go _honk_ After he locks it. He jogs over to me and he catches up just as the door opens to reveal a face that I could have gone all day without seeing. Her brown eyes look into my ocean teal ones and I almost freeze. I don't, though, but that stupid guilt is back again and it comes whenever I see her.

"Beck! ..Jade! Hi!" I wordlessly walk past Tori and into the house without another thought. I hear Beck apologising for my behaviour and I just laugh to myself. Like I said, he needs to grow a pair. I walk over to the kitchen counter where I know Tori put some food, and I shove a handful of chips in my mouth. Mm, salt n' vinegar. My favourite- If I were a chip, I'd be salt n' vinegar. I look at the other end of the counter and see two things that surprise me:

Two six packs of heavy beer, and

One bottle of cherry vodka.

I almost find it funny that 'little-miss-perfect' Tori Vega has _beer_ in her house- and not the kind that pansies drink. This stuff is the real deal, alcoholic beyond belief and I can't wait to get my hands on it. I feel like I have a sweet tooth today, so I pick up the vodka bottle and look around the room. Tori had set up a bunch of tacky disco lights around the room, and one of those damn disco balls was revolving from the celling. Cat was standing directly under it, dancing like some kind of crazy stripper and the light was hitting her really cool, she kind of looked like she was sparkling. But to the main point: Cat was dancing like a stripper? Cat Valentine doesn't dance! And she doesn't dance _sexually_, either! Robbie and André are nearby and dancing like normal human beings, but now that I think about it, all three look pretty wasted.

I trudge on over to Cat like a responsible adult and yell over the music,

"Cat! Why are you dancing like a whore?" I don't even care if I just used bad language with the most innocent and ignorant person I know; she's so drunk she's probably not going to remember this by the morning, anyway.

"It's fun! Aaaahh!" She screams like a little kid, but at the same time she's not screaming- she's squealing.

"Cat, are you drunk?" I ask disapprovingly, preparing myself to drag her back home if she says yes.

"No!" No? She dances off, probably to go bother André and Robbie. Well, okay.. Cat's just being Cat, then. I look over and see Vega talking to Beck and my heart stops.

If that stupid loudmouth is bragging to him about how I kissed her at the last party she had, I'll beat the stupid out of her! I know what you're thinking. Shut up. I was _drunk_. I'm not gay, I love Beck.

I think.

I'm making my journey across the room now and as I'm going, Tori's eyes lock with mine and I'm distracted, hell, I almost trip on those stupid stairs that don't even belong in a living room. But I don't, and Beck walks away just as I get there. I shoot him an angry, suspicious glance before asking Tori:

"If you ever open your pie-hole about what happened to Beck, I will personally _ruin you_." Wait, when had I grabbed Tori by the collar? When had I pinned her to the wall? Well.. whatever. I got the message across, judging by the look on her face. I drop her in an uncaring fashion, and swagger my way over to Beck. Maybe a good make-out _would_get my mind off her.. I tap Beck's shoulder and he's not even done turning to face me before I smash my lips against his. He happily obliges, and I feel one of his hands cupping my face and the other one on the lower part of my hip. His tongue runs along the outside of my lips and I decide to tease a bit, biting his own lips instead of granting access. They taste like beer, and from the taste of it, it's the really heavy stuff. I can only imagine how hammered Beck is right now. We're up against the wall now with him pinning me and I honestly am enjoying this. I'm picturing Tori's face throughout this whole make out session and that's only making it even more heated. Beck's tongue has long ago forced its way into our mouth, I didn't complain. I imagine Tori's the one kissing me, Tori's lips, Tori's hair.. But I know it's Beck. It _should_be Beck, because Beck is best. Though every time I open my eyes, I want to, expectto see her face, with her tanned skin and her brown eyes and her model-like, salon curls, but I don't. I see Becks boring black hair and his gross olive tinted skin and his cracked lips that kiss too hard and his rough hands that were now moving to pull off my bra, which had been unclasped long ago.

...Wait, what?

I shove him off of me and he lands on his butt with a painful-sounding thud. The music is blaring so loudly my ears hurt, but _nothing_ is louder than Jade West's angry shout.

"We're over, you hormonal pig! Go find someone else to be your sex toy!" I scream at him, flinging my bra at his face(I didn't think that through) and grabbing my vodka, trudging off.

I walk into the Vega's guest bathroom and shut the door behind me, not bothered to turn on the light. It's a pretty small bathroom and everything's close together, but I can't care enough to feel claustrophobic right now. I sit down, straddling the edge of the bathtub, and pop the cork to the vodka. It goes flying with a satisfying sucking sound, hitting against something.

"_Ow!_" I hear, and only then do I decide that turning the light on is a good idea. I'm not sure if I was glad I did in the end, or if I regretted it. I flicked on the switch and looked at my roommate.

Tori Vega, sitting in a pool of her own blood. My eyes follow the trail from the floor to her thighs, where the blood is obviously pouring from and _ohmygod she's not wearing pants_. That's even more distracting then the fact that she's holding a razor blade in her hands.

"J-jade.." She fumbles, struggling to stop the bleeding in her legs before I jump up and eat her, which she obviously thinks that I'm going to do. I look at her eyes and realise that they're not looking at me, but.. Oh, I just remembered I'm still not wearing a bra.

"Like what you see, Vega?" She turns bright red and looks away, and it takes all I have within me not to laugh at her. I roll my eyes and just turn around the other way, facing the wall instead of a pantless brunette. She begins to speak again, because I obviously would _love_ to hear her voice and didn't come into this bathroom to be alone. Nope.

"Jade, please don't.. I'm.." She's stumbling over her words worse than that guy in QWOP(that's a fun game, you should play it) and I can't help but chuckle half-heartedly at her awkward display.

"Save it, Tori. I don't really want to know. Besides, been there, done that." But in reality, my mind was reeling. Why would Tori cut herself? Did she have abusive parents, like me? Doubt it, her dad isa cop. Wait.. Beck told me that André told _him_ that Tori told _him_ that her dad had died a while ago- he had gotten hit by a train while chasing down some criminal guy.

Well, that makes sense then.

I hear a grunt in response, and I slowly turn around again to see Tori struggling to put her pants on. Amused, I take a swig of Vodka and the sweet substance rolls down my throat, but I keep my eyes on Tori.

"Jade," She starts, as if I totally just didn't walk in on her cutting gashes into her own thighs, "We need to talk about the kiss." Ugh, 'the kiss'? Why does the event have a name now?

"I don't even remember it, Vega. I was _drunk._" I spat, but I remembered everything- from smashing my lips to her own, to laying down in her bed with her and spending the night, spooned together. I also remembered not telling Beck, which was fun. Not. I realise all of a sudden that she's rambling about something or other, but all I can focus on is those lips moving, I want them moving against mine.. Ugh, I'm so perverted! But really, don't even get me started on her figure, her hair, her personality.. God, why was she so _perfect_? I looked at the ground, where her own blood was drying, and instantly thought different.

She was broken.

Well, I could help her. I could fix her, just like Beck fixed me. I know I can- but.. wait. What about Beck? I'm supposed to love him. We're the Hollywood Art's power couple, we can't just.. not_be_that anymore? I have a reputation that has literally taken years to stack up, and I needed to take that seriously. If anything bad happened tonight, it would mark itself on my name forever. I wasn't sure if I wanted to take that risk, especially because Beck was still a possibility. I had no idea what kind of ground I stood on with him, though, and as I looked over at Tori, I realised that she's stopped talking. I also realised that I had been replying to her, because I caught myself as the word "No" came out of my mouth. It was long and drawn out and it took me about half a second to realise that Tori had just asked me weather I was drunk or not

Well, I sure sounded drunk. My conscience was telling me to _Just fuck it, Beck only wanted you to get in your pants and she's no different. Get out of here._I get up, and I'm halfway to the door when I stop.

I look over into her deep brown eyes and decide right then and there that I'd already lost it all so now, I have nothing to lose anyway.

**Next chapter will be in Tori's POV. Review or Trypophobica will become a child psychologist. (Read her stories… She's not fit ****to be around children.)**

**FlorMorada.**


	2. Tori

**Alcohol and Hormones Are Not a Good Combination**

FlorMorada and Trypophobica

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**I don't think I made it clear before… by saying this was a 'short story', I actually meant just a oneshot. [We just split it into two chapters because they're in different POVs.] xD Oh, and you followers who didn't review? Glad you liked it, but screw you. -.- Anyway, same chapter as last time, but in Tori's POV. With more added on. **

**Tori**

If there's one main thing I'm feeling nervous about at this party (and there are a _lot_ of things I'm feeling nervous about at this party, such as the fact that it started less than twenty minutes ago and Cat's on beer number _four_), it's that Jade's coming. It's kinda stupid for me to be feeling like this… The only reason I even _threw_ this party was to get Jade to come here again, like those few weeks ago at my last party. I could have just invited her over one day after school, but I'd only be lying to myself if I'd expected her to come… especially after that last party.

You don't know what happened? If Jade's told you, she probably only explained with the five second _'I was drunk' _story, so I'll explain. Basically, at my party the other week… Jade kissed me. Not just a light, experimental kiss, a _proper_ kiss… then we started making out. We somehow got to my bedroom (Beck too busy shot competing with Andréto notice), and… I told her how I've had a crush on her for a few weeks. (Gay, you ask? Well, Jade's the only girl I've ever liked. Think as you wish.) So, considering she'd just freakin' _kissed_ me, I asked her if she liked me too. She just wanted to kiss, but I told her not until she told me. Then she said she '_might have a few feelings for me, too'_… and we made out some more.

Yes, I know. Jade, making out with someone who isn't Beck? And a _girl, _of all genders? (Wait, _both_ genders… But what aboutOthers? You know, like on some surveys where they put 'Male', 'Female', or'Other'?) But, with _me_,the girl she claims to _hate? _Un-Jade-ish, right?

I doubt she's even told Beck… What would she say, though? _'Hey, boyfriend of three and a half years! You know Vega, that Latina I despise? We kissed at her party, and the reason I didn't come home afterwards was because I was busy making out with her through half the night, too. Thanks for understanding!'_ Yeah, I don't think so.

Anyway, in the morning, I told Jade we had to talk about what was now… 'going on' between us. She'd been very _'_I was drunk, Vega, this doesn't mean anything_'_ about it, and ended up just leaving my house… so, we have to talk tonight. Before my feelings for Jade can get any further… than they already are.

I hear a door slam outside, and I'm guessing it's Beck's pickup truck. Beck's here… which means Jade's here too. My stomach swirls with excitement as I get up from the sofa. I know that we _just_ need to talk about the kiss, but I'm also so excited that she'll be here again! And nervous, like I said. But excited, too…

Shut up - my feelings towards Jade cause… bipolarness, okay?

Plus, there's, like, twelve cans of beer in the kitchen, as well as a bottle of cherry vodka (Jade likes that; Beck told me) and there's loads more in the fridge._ Alcohol_, (as Jade _loves _to insist), was the reason for what happened last party… Maybe there'll be a re-enactment.

Wow, Tori. You're desperate.

_No_… I just have a crush on her…

You're _also_ having a conversation with yourself.

…I should shut up.

As I'm walking to the door, I see an array of bright, red hair, and get to a _very_ drunk looking Cat. She's just started dancing to another of Ginger Fox's inappropriately lyriced songs (inappropriate for _Cat_, at least) under the disco ball. I doubt she's even ever had alcohol before - she was with her brother in court or something during my last party (don't ask, I don't know…), and she's really excited. She won't stop acting crazy… -er than usual.

"Are you drunk, Cat?" I ask dissaprovingly.

She shakes her head, but her pupils are all dilated, so I obviously don't believe her when she replies, "Of course not, Tori!"

I'm alright with Jade drinking, then turning all kissy on me, but if Cat… yeah, I'm _really_ not in the mood for a threesome… I probably should be paying more attention to Cat, but everything on mind at the moment has been Jade, Jade, Jade… Plus, the _dingdong_ of that annoying doorbell my mother loves _oh-so-much_'s just sounded, obliging me to continue past Cat, and get to the door, anyway. I slowly pull it open. Yep, just as I'd guessed…

"Beck!" I give him a forced smile. (What? He's my crush's boyfriend; it's kinda hard to smile naturally…) Oh God, right, _her! _"…Jade! Hi!"

We look at each other. Her icy… mysterious… intriguing… mesmorising… _beautiful_… ahem, _blue_ eyes, look different. I don't know what it is, but I'm not just met with the usual _'_I don't care'ness slash 'get lost, Vega'ism that's evident on most other occasions… You know, I usually feel uncomfortable under Jade's gaze because I think she planning to eat me or something, but right now, all my nerves have been pushed away. I'm just marveling at how beautiful she looks with the moonlight hitting her like that, and how I just want to run my hands through that long, shiny, black hair, and how I just want grab her and push her against the door frame, and crash my lips to hers, and feel the warmth of her breath as she trails kisses down my neck, and just make out with her, right here, right now…

…It happened last time, okay?

But, it obviously won't be happening anytime soon, as Jade just pushes past me without a word. Beck immediately apologizes for her behaviour, coming through the door too.

I just laugh, having heard his phrase a thousandtimes. "It's nothing new."

I look at him for a moment. Despite the dim lighting, minus the annoying disco lights which _Trina _forced me to buy (she's not even here! My parties are '_too lame'_ for '_people like her'!_), I see Beck's usual, lax facial expression has been replaced by some sort of… sadness.

"You okay, Beck?" I ask.

He just glances to the kitchen. Following his gaze, I see Jade. She's eating chips. Salt 'n' Vinegar, probably; she loves those. You know, if the two of _us_ were chips, that'd totally be our flavour… Salt's great, but people are often… _jealous_ of it because of it's powers to make good things even better. Vinegar's great too, but you don't always realise because the initial taste is so damn bitter… just like me and Jade.

"It's just Jade…" Beck replies quiet_(but loud enough to hear over Ginger Fox)_ly. "She's been a little… _different_ lately."

'Different'_?_ Does he know about… No, Jade wouldn't tell her boyfriend that she _cheated_ on him with her frenemy (_enemy_, even), would she? Even though _she'd_ been the one to kiss me first that night, I really hope she hasn't said anything! I don't know what I'll do if Beck knows about what happened! Or if he knows that I have feelings for his girlfriend, either…

I look at Beck nervously. "Different?"

"Yeah… Like, we were watching _The Little Mermaid_ before we came here… _Her_ choice."

Oh… Nothing's wrong _relationship _wise… so Beck doesn't know about what happened. Good.

"That sure _is_… different," I say, raising an eyebrow. Yeah, Jade watching that movie with the Cat-like mermaid and singing crab? That's not like her.

Maybe her feelings towards _me_ are causing bipolarness, too.

Jade's film choices aren't the only thing she's been reconsidering, though. When she'd been lying with me in my bed that night, she'd told me how she isn't happy with her and Beck's relationshipanymore. She thinks they're only dating 'cause it's what the school expects. And, it's true… _'Beck and Jade'_ are what Hollywood Arts wants - except the _ganks_, obviously. (…When you're obsessed with Jade and spend as much time around her as possible, her talk rubs off on you, okay?) Plus, she _maybe_ likes me, so how's she all that happy with Beck, anyway? I'm about start considering this, but I'm suddenly interrupted by Beck's voice.

"Tori… is Jade hanging out with any guys I don't know?"

Beck's never one to ask stuff like questions like that… it's Jade who's the jealous-overprotector in their relationship. And why did he sound _jealous? _Well, André… Robbie (who she only _'_puts up with_'_)… Sinjin, (hardly ever, but)… No, Beck knows all of them. To be honest, guys are usually too _scared_ of Jade to get to know her, let alone hang out with her. "Just our friends, I guess," I manage to reply. "But, why?" Why would Beck randomly ask-

"I don't think Jade loves me anymore."

_O…kay_… That explains that.

Um… one of my guyfriends is telling me his girlfriend doesn't love him anymore… the girlfriend that _I_ like… This is awkward. I don't even know how to reply.

"And, when we kiss and stuff… I feel like she's imagining someone else… I just think there's someone other than me on her mind, you know? Like there's something she isn't telling me or something."

'Someone else'?Is that 'someone else'… me? Am I on Jade's mind now? I look to the kitchen to Jade (as if it will somehow let me see into her mind), and to my surprise, she's looking at too. Wow, she's so beautiful. I never get why people only see up to the Goth clothes, and piercings, and tattoos when they look at her. When _I_ look at Jade, I see the actual _her._ Not the Jade with the cold, blue eyes, and the mean personality, and the heart for Beck and only Beck. I see the Jade with the beautiful, blue eyes, and the _unique_ personality, and the heart that likes… _me._

Wait… why is she walking over here? I look back at Beck, and his expression shows he's thinking the same thing. I also realise that I haven't replied to what he's just said to me, but I honestly don't know how to! He's (technically) telling me that, because of what me and Jade did, Beck's relationship with his girlfriend is problematic. I pointlessly whisper, "Sorry…"

"Don't be sorry…" Beck replies, looking anxiously at the fast approaching Jade. "It's not like it's your fault. I should go… don't tell Jade about what I just said."

"I… I won't."

Beck literally _scurries _away just before Jade gets here, and I'm about to reassure her that everything's fine… but she suddenly grabs the collar of my shirt, and pushes me backwards. What the hell? I'm about to question her, but my back's suddenly hit against the wall. I just cower under Jade as she whisper-shouts, "If you ever open your pie-hole about what happened to Beck, I will personally ruin you."

Well, well, little do you know, Jade, your boyfriend's already picked up on some of _your_ unintentional hints!

She _drops_ me to the ground again and turns around, walking off in the direction of the rest of the party. I feel a tear spill from my eye, but fiercely wipe it away. I can't cry… I'm too angry.

Oh my God… I hate that girl so much!

…Ugh, of course I _don't_, I just … I hate when she acts like this! Of course I wouldn't tell Beck that his _best friend_ and _girlfriend_ got together behind his back - Jade should know that! But she just pinned me to a wall to threaten me about it!

I walk over to the kitchen and begin to clean up and dish out and just freakin' _mess up_ the food on the counter to get my mind off of _her_.

When Jade's like this, it makes me so upset, you know? Yeah, she's always had this (pointless!) stream of hatred towards me, but I thought it'd change now! Since she _likes_ me maybe? And we were on such abnormally good terms that night at my party! (Apart from kissing every five minutes), we were actually acting like _friends_. That's when she'd told me about her feelings for me. So, I thought, _hopefully_, she'd stop being all… _anti-Tori._ But apparently not, as she thinks it's okay to _threaten _me!

But thinking about it now, Jade wasn't even sober when she told me what she felt towards me… what if it was just the alcohol she'd been speaking through?

I suddenly hear the _clink_ of a glass bowl on the marble counter, and look down to see I've spilled half the chips out in my evident anger. I put one in my mouth, and the salt and vinegar taste immediately reminds me of Jade… who I'm trying _not_ think about. I also notice that the cherry vodka on the other side of the counter is gone, so Jade's probably got it. _Jade…_ Even if I'm not with her, she somehow always gets into my mind! She's with me mentally even if she's not with me physically. I then look out to the living room.

Oh. Jade's with… Beck. Physically. Making out. She's against the wall, and Beck's looking _much_ happier, and they're making out.

So, she kisses me, and tells me that she '_might have a few feelings'_ for me, yet she makes out with _Beck_ in my own house, after pinning me to a wall and _threatening_ me? Why does she act so act bipolar? Even _I'm_ not this bad! And I thought she didn't like her and Beck's relationship anymore! Why does she do this?

Tears start to spill from my eyes again… I let them freakin' fall. I swipe my arm across the counter, the chips scattering onto the floor, and I feel my cheeks start burn again. This time, not with cringe or embarrassment… with anger. Hurt and anger. I know she's with Beck, and Jade was drunk when what happened at my party happened but… It kills me when she does stuff like this. It seriously does.

…

I use my left hand to wipe my eyes, and I'm immediately brought to my senses as I look down. Our guest bathroom I'd run into's almost pitch black (I hadn't bothered to switch the light on in my impulse rush, okay?), but it doesn't matter. I can see. I stare at the dark red blood running from both my thighs onto the tiled floor, before turning my head to look to the razor blade I have in my right hand.

I can't believe I just cut again.

Shut up. Yeah, I get it; _'perfect Tori Vega'_, the girl who wants everything and gets everything and is loved by everyone, with has a _'totally flawless_ life', cuts. Big deal.

Back story time. When my mom was younger, she wanted to get into this school, so went to this ninety dollar a session performing arts programme for four and half years to train for the entrance audition… then didn't get in. So, as I'm sure you can guess… she wants me to be '_who she failed to be'. _Acting, vocal ability, modelling, dancing, even play writing… I have to be _'the best' _at everything_._ It's just so hard having to live up to standards, you know? I have to work so damn hard all the time. And Also, when I was eleven… my dad was killed. He was a police officer, and I hated the danger in that, but he always assured me he was fine and would never get hurt. Obviously not… he got hit by a freakin' train because of it. It's still hard for me to think about, so, I'm not really going to… but it was another thing to deal with, _on top_ of all the arts training my mom was forcing me into. I just needed some way to cope with it. So when I was twelve, I resorted to cutting. I started on my wrists, but I noticed my sister looking at them suspiciously sometimes, so I went to my thighs. It's less likely for people to see scars there. I could cut also deeper without even being noticed…

Anyway, as long as I could make the pain physical, not emotional, I was happy. …And I did. So '_perfect'_ little Tori has done self-harmed ever since. The end.

Yes, true story.

Though, as cliché as it sounds, the friends I have make it really easy to forget about stuff, which kind of… _distracts_ me from cutting sometimes. And I've learnt to disobey my mom. (She tells me to go to a four hour acting class across the state, I do extra work with Sikowitz instead, for example). And my dad's death will always be hard, but… I've learnt to accept it. Truthfully, I don't think I've cut in… months.

See? It's _Jade. Her_ confusing kisses, _her_ harsh words, _her_ bipolar signals; 'I like you', 'I hate you', 'let's make out', 'let me threaten you'… _She's_ the one who's driven me to self-harm again. It's her.

Just as I'm about to pass out from loss of blood (I'm kidding… I'm at my own party, I couldn't _that_ deep…) a small, hard object hits the side of my head. I yell out in shock (and slight pain), and the lights suddenly flick on.

I turn to the side, and see that someone's sat on the bath ledge. On the ground like this, I can only see up to the top of her signature black boots, but I know who it is… None other than the girl I'm actually _trying_ to get away from… Jade West.

When did she even come in? But more importantly, she can see… _this! _What I'm doing - that I cut! Quickly dropping the razor blade, I reach for the hand towel on the rack, and press it to my bleeding thigh.

"J-Jade…" I manage. I look up, and… well… it seems like her make out session with Beck was productivebecause oh my God she is completely topless. No jacket, no shirt, no bra, no… nothing. Wow…

"Like what you see, Vega?"

I look up to Jade's face, and realise she's no longer looking at my legs, but at _me_ looking at _her_ in her half-naked state. My face burns and I immediately look away. I see Jade swing her leg over the bath ledge out of the corner of my eye, now facing the wall, too.

Okay, so Jade's just caught me cutting, _and_ staring at her bare chest.

Lovely.

I'm so embarrassed right now that I can't even open my mouth to talk properly. "Jade, please don't…" I'm about to explain, I don't know, _something, _but I honestly can't… "I'm…"

"Save it, Tori," Jade interrupts (thank God). "I don't really want to know. Besides, been there, done that."

What? Jade… _cuts?_

Actually, it's not _that_ surprising… the girl's obsessed with scissors. But… why? Well, when I was helping Jade produce that play with the Nozu woman last year, she was saying how dad doesn't like her too much… Maybe it has something to do with that. But I've seen her wrists and there aren't any scars… unless, like me, she just cuts her thighs or something, too.

Or maybe she got over it.

It's then I realise, for the first time in _weeks_, me and Jade are alone… I push my anger to the side and decide to finally talk about things with her. I start to pull my jeans up over my legs, (which hurt like hell) before looking up to see Jade's turned back around to me. She's sipping from her vodka bottle and just watching me, but I manage to keep my cheeks from turning red. I need to talk to her.

I sit up on the bath ledge too, finally eye level with her, and say, "Jade, we need to talk about the kiss."

She rolls her eyes, and I almost involuntarily roll my eyes back. Here we go again…

"I don't even remember it, Vega," she says (automatically). Yeah, yeah, and here comes the 'I was-' "I was _drunk._" There we go.

No, she remembers it. I know she does.

"Jade, don't lie to me," I say firmly, staring at her. "You can't keep using this whole _'I was drunk'_ excuse… you weren't even _that _drunk."

"It was just a _kiss, _Vega…" Jade sighs. She's still looking at me, but at the same time, she's… _not_ looking at me. It's almost like she's looking _through_ me…

"Yeah, well, what does that '_just a kiss'_ make us, Jade?" I want to add that she didn't even leave my house that _night_, but the following morning, but I resist the urge.

"It doesn't make us anything."

"Then why did you tell me that you '_might have feelings for me'_? I just want to talk about that, Jade, why don't you want to?" I say. "Are you _scared, _Jade, is that it? Look, I told you I like you, you told me you _maybe_ like me… let's talk about that! I mean, you kissed me when you have a boyfriend… And I know you love him, but then, what are us two? Where do _we_ stand, Jade? Though, honestly, if you like me, can't be _totally _in love with…_"_

I then realise that Jade isn't saying anything. She's just looking down, and the vodka bottle in her hand is… just under half full. Is she's about puke or something? Ugh, wait…

"Jade… are you drunk?" She doesn't reply. Her being under the influence of alcohol was the cause of the best night of my life a few weeks ago, but it will be impossible to get through to her if she's drunk again… I ask her once more. "_Jade… _are you drunk or not?"

She then looks up at me, and replies with a long, drawling 'no'.

Yep… She's drunk, alright. I'm about to take the bottle from her hand, but she suddenly gets up and starts to make her way to the door.

So, she's leaving halfway through our conversation again, just like last time? I seriously can't deal with this! I get up too, and I I'm about to call out to her, but then she turns back around and looks at me… _properly_ looks at me. Jade walks forwards, dropping the bottle of alcohol to floor with a smash, then pushes me against the ledge of the bathtub and… kisses me.

I'm shocked at first… Me and Jade haven't kissed, or (properly) _spoken_, even, since that night at my party. It's weird for us to be doing this again. But it's good, Jade's lips feel really good… and the fact that she's still topless makes it even better. I honestly can't do anything but kiss back.

She pushes me harder against the bathtub, forcing me to step back into it or else I think we'll both _fall _in, and pushes her tongue into my mouth. She pins her body against mine so closely that me the cuts on my thighs are hurting a lot, but I don't care - I'm enjoying this so much more. I love how Jade's randomly decides to kiss me again. It helps me remember that however _upset_ she makes me… I can forgive her. I grab the back of her head, feeling her hair between my fingers and pull her closer to me. I'm just relishing the taste of cherry and Jade, which is a surprisingly good combination, considering cherries are so sweet and Jade is so… not… but then I realise something.

What'll happen is Jade will kiss me like this some more, then we'll go upstairs, then she'll tell me that she '_likes me'_ again… then in the morning, she'll act like everything nothing… just like last time. And as much as I _love_ right now… I can't have her do that to me again.

I'm still against her lips as I mumble her name, and she makes an irritated sound, I'm assuming to me. She tries to kiss me again, but I turn my head to the side and she only kisses the side of my lips. I sigh. "Jade, I can't do this."

She's just silent, before tilting her head down to kiss my neck. I shiver as she trails her lips across my skin, trying to ignore her… with little success. "No, Jade… I can't…"

Jade then slides her arm around my waist, pulling me _even_ closer to her, before moving right next to my ear. "I thought you _loved_ me, Tori."

What? I've never said I _loved_ her… I mean, maybe I do, but… I haven't _told_ her yet.

"I said I _liked_ you, Jade…"

"And I told you the same thing."

"Yes, Jade." And as much as I don't _really _want to ask Jade the question I'm about to ask, I know I need to. "But what about Beck?"

Since I realised I like Jade, I've become… not _jealous_ of Beck, I wouldn't say that, but it does get increasingly hard seeing the two of them together - evidently why I came to bathroom to cut.

"Don't worry about Beck."

I frown. "How can I '_not worry' _about Beck, Jade? He's your-"

"Ex boyfriend."

_Ex_…boyfriend? They've broken up? Okay, this night just got a whole lot better. But the two of them came here together, so they must have still been a couple… an hour ago! But when they broke up is not important. What is, is, "Why?"

Jade's cheeks flush slightly, and she looks away from me. "He only wants to get in my pants," she says shyly. "I tell him I'm not ready, but he never listens. So, I had to dump him before he… could."

…So Beck's one of those guys who only want their girlfriend for sex? That's surprising. And, Jade's still a virgin?

AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I mean… I thoroughly respect Jadelyn for her abstains from unnecessary sexual activity.

Two years ago, me and my first serious boyfriend, Danny, we… Well, I guess I have something over Jade now, don't I? I can't help but smirk at this, and Jade glares at me as if she's read my mind. She defensively tells me not to comment.

"No, I haven't slept with Beck, or any other guy, for that matter, before… Just shut it, Vega."

I laugh at the embarrassment evident in Jade's voice, but she just rolls her eyes before leaning back down to kiss me again. Um, Jade? Don't think I'm done talking with you… I push her back and carry on. "Jade, you can't keep doing this. Nothing's working."

"What's not working, Tori? And what am I even doing?"

"_This!_" I gesture to the two of us. "You come up to me and kiss me, both today and last time, then threaten me with the whole '_don't tell Beck_' thing, which you_know _I would not do, you're always telling me how you're 'trying to _'work out' _your feelings for me', but how can you, if you never even let us talk about 'them'? What's not working, Jade, is _us_, because you seem to think it's okay to kiss me then act like it's nothing. So what you're _doing_ is playing with my heart, Jade. Because, in case you hadn't realised, I really like you."

"I told you the other week, Tori, I do too."

No… "You said you might."

Jade sighs, before stepping out from the bath and sitting on the ledge again, as do I. The thing is, I know Jade said she liked me, but she was drunk when she said it. And she's probably drunk right now… How do I know that anything she's saying is serious? And I'm about to ask her that, but she suddenly says, "Tori, if I said I definitely like you, would you shut up so we can kiss again?"

Oh, so she thinks it's okay to tell me she likes me just so we can make out? No. "Of course not."

"Why?"

Jade honestly doesn't know why I wouldn't accept that? Does she not remember what she told me about her boyfriend less than ten minutes ago? "Because, Jade, you _just _told me you broke up with Beck because he only wants to get in your pants… so isn't you saying you like me just so we can kiss, basically doing the exact same thing?"

Jade stands up suddenly, towering over me, her chest still… _'hanging'_.

Don't stare, Tori. _Do not start staring_.

"_Really_?" Jade says angrily, "well, why can't I just say the exact same thing about you, Tori? You seem to enjoy making out with me, too."

Why does she seem to think all I care about is kissing? I don't! "Yeah, but, that isn't why I like you, Jade! I don't just like you because we make out, I actually like _you!_ Don't you get that?"

Jade just rolls her eyes. "Look… don't get all upset because you can't get over your pervy little lesbo crush on me, okay?"

What..? "_Jade!_" I exclaim, mortified. _No_… Jade _knows_ that I'm serious about how I feel about her! How can she just say this? I feel my eyes prick with tears, and Jade just stares at me.

"Maybe I should just go back to Beck…"

"You told me you dumped him!"

"Beck loves me, Vega," Jade chuckles, "I could dump him everyday just for _fun_, and he'd still end up asking me to marry him in ten years. I'll just tell him that I've changed my mind and it'll all be fine.

"Alright, Jade," I spit, "well, when your own _'pervy little lesbo crush'_ on _me_ resurfaces again, don't come running back. I won't be here to make out with you, Jade, I'm not your freakin' play toy."

Jade scoffs. "Yeah, and _I'm_ not gay, Tori. Why would I come _'running back?'_"

"_'I'm figuring out how I feel about you_', _Tori,_" I retort, mocking one of the many phrases Jade said to me when we were last in this situation.

"Vega," Jade says calmly, crossing her arms. "Look, I'm getting tired of this… I'm just gonna tell you the truth, okay?" Jade sits down next to me again, and looks me straight in the eye. I honestly don't know what she's about to say. "At your party, when you asked me if I liked you and I didn't say anything, you wouldn't let me kiss you because you didn't have an answer. I knew that if I told you I didn't like you, you wouldn't let us kiss… so, I told you that I _might_, like you, so we could keep on kissing."

…What?

"I like you, Tori. You actually are a nice person, despite how I often act, and you are really pretty, but… I don't '_like'_ you… I like just making out with you. _No_, I'm not gay, but the idea of pinning you to a wall and crashing my lips to yours appeals to me, for some reason. There can't be anything more between us, though, Tori. As unusually considerate as it is for me to be, it wouldn't be fair to you. You actually like _me,_ I just like your body… If I'd told you that, you would have rejected me, tonight as well as last time. I had to lie to you and say I might have _real_ feelings for you… so you'd let us make out. Because that's the only thing I… 'like', Tori. Making out."

All I can do is stare at her, shocked.

"You wanted to talk, Tori? This is what I would have said. So… we've 'talked about the kiss' now, okay? I've told you the truth."

I have to swallow to get my words out. "So… you don't really… _like_ me?"

"Tori, I don't '_like' _girls, so, no, I don't… '_like' _you… But I love making out."

I'm suddenly very angry. "So, you don't like girls, but you can stick your tongue into one's mouth, and give her hickeys, _yes, _I noticed the one you gave me the other week, andput your hand up her shirt, and _enjoy_ full make-out sessions with her on her bed, Jade?" I say, annoyed. "That makes sense."

Jade blushes slightly, but she quickly plays it off by sighing loudly, rolling her eyes again. "…So, since I know you probably hate me now," she starts, shaking her head, "I'm going to make things up with Beck."

Ugh. _Beck. _"Sure, go back to your horny boyfriend. I don't care." But we both know I'm lying. And I could never _hate _Jade… I'm just really, really angry.

Jade smirks. "Yeah, we might just sleep together tonight, actually."

Jade's just _enjoying_ teasing me now, I know it! I emotionlessly reply, "For him to break up with you straight afterwards?"

She freezes, and her eyes flash some sort of fear. "He… he wouldn't do that."

Oh… I only said that (in an attempt) to tease Jade back, but she's obviously shaken by it… So I also reply, "Jade, he's a guy. Guys always only ever want one thing, and since you're such an abstinent _bitch _about that one thing…I'm pretty sure he would."

Jade just stares at me, evidently shocked that I called her a bitch (she is one! She literally just admitted she _used_ me by _lying _to me!), but maybe adding the 'abstinent' bit was a little harsh… But she obviously doesn't care too much, as she just turns on her heel and makes her way to the door, without another word.

"I don't know why I ever liked you Jade," I call to her, now seething. "How could you lie to me?"

I hear her sigh, and she pulls the door open slightly, the music from the party still blaring. (Oh yeah, my party. I forgot about that.) "So, you gonna be all _Jade-abstained _now?"

Good word…"Yes, I am!" As much as I'll hate it, I'll have to be… To show Jade it was unacceptable to just _use _me like this! "When you kiss me and stuff, and, as I'm sure you'll attempt to do, tell me you '_like me'_ again, I'll just reject you!"

"Really, Vega?"

"Really_, West_," I mock. "Whatever '_we'_ were, Jade, or… _weren't_… is over. I'm… I'm over you, and I'm done with you. And with your kisses as well."

I then expect her to storm out. But she's Jade The '_I Do The Unexpected'_ West, so of course she doesn't. Instead, Jade '_I Do The Unexpected_' West closes the door again, turns and walks back up to me, and presses her lips to mine… and, I, Tori '_I Now Hate Myself_' Vega, instantaneously kiss her. It lasts for less than three seconds before Jade pulls away.

"And, this is the girl who'll _'reject me_', Tori!" Jade says, laughing. "Who's _'over me'_! Miss '_Jade-Abstained'_!"

Ugh… Well, I'm supposed to be! I close my eyes, pushing her back. "Jade, don't do this… Don't…"

But I'm cut off as Jade grabs my wrists, and freakin' kisses me _again! _ Properly, this time she bites my lip softly, before moving down to my neck, like before.

I… I hate Jade! I hate her _so _much! But I love… _this!_

"My God, Jade…"

I can tell she's smirking. "Says the girl who's _'done with my kisses'_…"

Okay, I can't take this anymore. I fully push her off me. "Jade, why do you this? Okay, everything I just said to you was a lie… I obviously still like you. I can't '_abstain' _from you, Jade, because I feel so much for you. And, I know you don't feel anything for me, the actual _me, _at least, but you've admitted that! So why still tease me by kissing me again, like this, Jade? I know you don't like me, but, I still _really_ like you!"

Jade's about to say something, but I quickly interrupt. "And don't try to lie and say you do, like you've been doing for the last few weeks, Jade, because you just enjoy messing with me and you know it."

Jade's just stares at me. And I stare back at her. I don't blush, I don't look away, she doesn't try to kiss me again… it's just the two of us, in silence, my angry, brown eyes piercing into her cold, ocean teal ones. Before she finally sighs and looks down to the floor.

"You're right, Tori," she says quietly. "You're… you're right. I guess I do kinda play with your feelings… I do just, kinda… mess withyou. It's cause I get bored, Tori!"

Ha. '_Bored'. _"With the hottest boyfriend in school?"

"I am a boredom prone person! Plus, I still haven't forgotten about how you kissed Beck in class last year… I kinda have to get you back for that."

I ignore what Jade's just said about Beck - that's her excuse everytime she tortures me. But, "You're 'boredom prone'? That's an excuse for you to come make out with me, then run back to your Beck?"

Jade smiles, before gently takes my hand and playing with my fingers. "It's you that lets me, Tori."

I roll my eyes, exasperated. I can't deal with this girl. I seriously can't. "And just how do I 'letyou', Jade?"

"Because_ you_ accept me back, Vega. You let me kiss you knowing about me and Beck… You didn't say no."

Ugh… it's true. I guess it's true. I let Jade mess with me like this. And the other week, I let her leave me and go back to Beck the morning after my party. I allowed her to kiss me just now, even, _knowing_ she only likes me for my body! I let her do stuff like this to me… "And I honestly don't know why."

Jade drops my hand and looks up at me. "It's because you _looove _me, Vega. You love me more than what's even good for you." She grins, before pulling away from me before running a hand through her hair.

I sigh, already knowing the answer to my next question. "Going back to Beck now, then?"

"Yep."

"To kiss him with the same lips you've just used to kiss me?"

"More than just kiss, if I forgive him that much."

I just stare at her, completely amazed. "How… how can you do this, Jade? Go to your _faithful_ boyfriend right after making out with me?"

Jade cocks her head to the side, and just shrugs. "I don't know… I'm always bored…" She pushes my shoulder playfully, grinning, "and this is fun."

With those words, Jade turns on her heel and walks towards the door again, leaving for real this time. I just sigh and decide to just comically slide down the wall in despair… despite it still being covered with blood and Jade's smashed vodka bottle.

So… _'it's fun'._ Jade finds all this… _'fun'._ I honestly can't believe this girl.

A thought suddenly pops into my head. And it's probably just rooted from the anger and sadness I'm feeling right now, and I'm giving it no real thought whatsoever, but I don't care… If Jade can make all of this _'fun'_, then so can I.

I get my phone out from pocket, and slide my finger across the screen to unlock it, already open. I'm about to go into 'Direct Messages', but then I think… why not post what I've just decided to post on my _wall_ instead, for everyone else to see, too? Yeah, my friends are probably _way_ too wasted right now to even remember they have a _Slap_ account (or a phone, even), but they'll see it tomorrow… they'll all get to see it.

I start to compose the update.

_**Hey, GotBeck!**_

_**You know your girlfriend, ScissorLuv? Yeah, do me a favour and remind her it's "**_**Becckkk!**_**", not "**_**Torriii!"**_**, when you guys have sex tonight, alright? Thanks. xoxo**_

_**MOOD: Jade-abstained-y.**_

I press '_update'_, and smile in satisfaction as I hear the _click_ of my update successfully being posted. I slide my phone back into my pocket. Good. Now Beck can see it… and Jade can see it… and my six hundred and forty nine Hollywood Arts _TheSlap _friends will all get to see it, too.

You bored, Jade? Well, how's that for _'fun'_?

**Yeah, the end.**


End file.
